The Rune of Love
by A Herondale
Summary: The Shadowhunters has dedicated their lives to capture the villains. But since they have mystically disappeared (The Villains), Clary and Jace decided to live for themselves. So since both of them agree on being together for eternity, they've decided to hold a Wedding Ceremony. But out of surprise, Valentine and Sebastian appear on the Wedding Ceremony and kidnaps the bride.


The gentle caress of my future husband's hand is what woke me up from my deep sleep. I yawned as he stroked my hair, making me wish that he'd continue for an eternity. I focused my eyesight at him, placing my hands at his high cheekbones. Thus I placed my hands on his soft and curly, blonde hair shortly after. A smile developed on my face, as I saw his sneaky smirk. I closed my eyes as he gently kissed me, with those soft lips of his. I put my arms around his neck, as he leaned down towards me while kissing me.

"Well, love birds, save the kiss for the wedding instead..." Alec insisted as he leaned towards the doorframe, with his arms crossed and a developed smirk lurking on his face. Jace then separated himself from me, because of Alec, who seemed to have interrupted the kiss on purpose. Even though I didn't see it, I could _feel_ the deadly glare Jace had given Alec as a 'warning' for interrupting his pleasure. Alec simply responded to Jace's deadly glare with another deadly glare. Thus it became a glaring contest, instead of a conversation. I sulked as it seemed as if they wouldn't stop competing and fake coughed a few times to gain their attention, waking them up from their contest.

Alec can sometimes be a bit harsh, but he is truly similar to a brother, a brother I'll always be able to trust. Alec is often soft spoken and serious in most situations. He tries his best to act wisely, and is shown not be as brave as Jace is; but cautious. Up until later in the story, he had never killed a demon. However this is more because he puts Jace and his sister's safety before killing demons, frequently putting himself in danger to protect them. He shows himself to be extremely caring of the ones he loves, and is willing to do anything to save them, also he is said to be "easily guilted". Between the whole group, Alec is the most clever. Alec is one of the few openly gay Shadowhunters. Since homosexual Shadowhunters are normally shunned by the Clave, Alec was skeptical about coming out, but he eventually did, revealing to his family, friends, and fellow Shadowhunters his relationship with Warlock Magnus Bane, an act that inspired other teenage Shadowhunters to come out about their sexuality, as well. Alec is tall and fit, with a thin, wiry build.

He has jet-black hair that ends at his jaw and stunning blue eyes. He was said to share a startling resemblance with his distant relative Will Herondale. It seems like Alec have inherited his mother's structure and eyes.

"Well, would you please leave for the time being, Jace and Alec?" I asked, coughing once again, since I still hadn't gotten their attention, because they were still glaring intensely at each other. I felt as if I were babysitting a pair of children, while they were playing with their toys. I rolled my eyes, as I stepped out of the bed with a sigh. I moved towards the center of the room, with Jace standing at my left and Alec at my right. I waved both my hands in front of their eyes and waited until I had gained their attention.

I'm incredibly stubborn and sarcastic, traits born out of my mother's over-protectiveness. I'm also a very caring and compassionate person. For my friends and family, I'm willing to go to extreme lengths, often recklessly, putting myself in danger, thus usually leaving the people who care for me extremely worried and exasperated. Jace has even stated that my stubbornness matches his, which he figures was the reason they could not stand each other when they had first met. I'm also an artist like my mother, Jocelyn. I keep a notepad of paper where I often draw out my emotions and feelings through pictures, my version of a diary, just using pictures instead of words.

I'm often said to look almost exactly like Jocelyn, with green eyes and curly red hair, though she does not see it, nor does she see the beauty others often see in her. People sometimes say that I'm a smaller, less beautiful, and more childlike version of my mother, and sometimes comments on my lack of breasts. I say that I have carrot-colored hair, rather than Jocelyn's red hair, although most people disagree, and also says that I have a light dusting of freckles and is around 5 feet tall. It is mentioned a few times that I dress in a boyish fashion, wearing T-shirts, jeans and sneakers, which sometimes annoys Isabelle, who then picks out nicer clothes for me to wear. Though later on, I slowly shed my usually boyish fashion and begins to put an effort into fixing myself up more often. I'm told by a few guys to be cute or beautiful, despite what I personally thinks of myself. Jace is also shown to find me beautiful and say that I, unlike other girls, just doesn't know it.

"Eh, what?" Jace and Alec uttered at the same time, making me slightly surprised of the coincidence which had occurred. I bursted out in laughter, as both Jace and Alec were ignorant right now. They were strangely similar those two.

"Could the two of you leave the room for a little bit? I need to change my clothes to something a bit more appropriate." I pointed out as I looked down at my current clothes. For the time being I wore a simple, black nightgown, given to me by Isabelle as a gift for my 19th birthday a few months ago. Thus I walked towards the wardrobe, placed behind me, which leaned against the wall. As I were walking towards the wardrobe, Jace grabbed my waist, forcing me to face him.

"It doesn't matter does it? We're getting married anyways, and I've already seen everything..." Jace pointed out, leaning forward for another kiss. I covered his mouth with my hands, stopping him from kissing me. I looked towards the door frame, were Alec stood earlier. He had left the room, understanding that Jace wanted to spend some time with me alone. I looked back at Jace, still covering his mouth with my hands.

"Please refrain from kissing me so bluntly in the morning..." I said, breaking free from the grip he had around my waist. I walked straight towards the wardrobe once again, opening it with a thud. I sulked as I saw that Isabelle had replaced all my clothes to something more... revealing. I simply picked out the least revealing clothes I could find. A pair of tight, black jeans, similar to a second skin and a matching black blouse. I turned around towards Jace to see if he was peeping, just to see him making a nonchalant face, turning towards the door. I quickly changed my clothes, to make sure Jace wouldn't peep. Thus I let out my braided, redlike hair, which had now become even curlier than it usually is.

* * *

><p><em>I examined the surroundings. The greenhouse is at the top of the Institute, with a spiral staircase leading up to it. It is filled with dozens of plants that are used for medicinal purposes, some that only grew in Idris. There is no particular pattern to the layout of the greenhouse. Green hedges with blue violet blossoms, vines with buds like jewels, moonflowers, angel's trumpets, four o' clocks, wolfsbane, midnight flowers, and several other types of flowers filled the space, giving it a scent of springtime though Shadowhunters note that it smelt like Idris. The domes ceiling looked like an "inverted lake." There is a stone bench in the center, next to a "stone-bound rock pool" with trees surrounding it. This was the place of mine and Jace's first kiss. Suddenly somebody covered my eyes with their hands. <em>

_"Guess who?" A male voice asked quietly, as he had covered my eyes with his hands. I knew exactly who this male figure were, his gentle hands and his soft voice revealed his identity. _

_"Hm... Who could you be? Alec? No, Simon! No, wait, wait, I know... my wonderful boyfriend Jace?" I said in hopes of teasing him for a bit. He then removed his hands and grabbed me, forcing me to turn around. _

_"What did you want to talk about Jace?" I asked him, as he had asked to meet me here because he wanted to speak to me about a certain matter. Then at that moment._

_"Clary, through out these years you've been standing by my side, helping me overcome my past and helping me look towards the future. I love you more than anything in the whole wide world. And I'll always protect you and the things you hold dear..." Jace said with a amorous tone as he looked me in the eyes. _

_"Jace..." I begun. _

_"Clary, you and your presence occupy my mind and my thoughts each day, every moment and every second..." Jace continued. Thus he slowly bent down on his knee, taking out an elegant ring case. As he opened it a beautiful ring could be seen in the center of the case. I placed my hands in front of my mouth out of shock. _

_"Clary Fray, will you do me the great honor and marry me?" Jace asked me, smiling brightly as he said so. I couldn't believe what I saw, Jace is proposing to me?! A great amount of happiness had taken place in my heart. _

_"Yes, I will!" I answered happily, bending down to hug him. He then stood up, taking the ring out of its case and placing it on the fourth finger of my right hand. He then immediately hugged me out of happines. __After spending so long, trying to defeat Valentine and Sebastian, we've practically been living for the purpose to defeat them. But since they have mystically disappeared, me and Jace decided to live for ourselves. So since both him and me agree on being together for eternity, we've decided to hold a marriage ceremony. In a few days I'll no longer be Clary Fray, but Clary Herondale._

* * *

><p>"Are you done Mrs. Herondale?" Jace asked me, with his lips forming a smirk and decreased the distance between us by walking closer. I shaked my head while smirking, following the example of Jace, by decreasing the distance between us.<p>

Jace has a sharp, defensive wit, an acidic temperament, and a very sarcastic attitude when he chooses. Giving the impression of holding most people in disdain, Jace is seen as extremely arrogant, self-centered, and overconfident, believing himself to be "the best Shadowhunter to ever live" and above others. True enough, Jace is superior in battle, something Jace has been training for since he was young and had grown to love over the years. He even exhibits sadistic tendencies, which he got on account of being raised by Valentine. Despite this, Jace in fact has a strong moral core. He is dutiful and just, willing to make the right decisions, and sacrifices if it comes down to it. Though he can be, at times, vindictive, he is cruel only to protect those he loves.

Jace is known for and has a strong title for his good looks. He is described as having fine, curly, golden blonde hair and eyes that look gold in the light with long eyelashes. He has a slim, muscular build and is about 5'11" in height. His face is often described as being beautiful, sexy, gorgeous and angular and I often refer to him as beautiful and leonine, with a narrow mouth. Like all other Shadowhunters, he is covered in thin, silver scars from years of applying various magical runes with a stele for battle and healing purposes, as well as permanent runes that look like tattoos. The only flaw in his face, as I have noticed, is the slight chip in his incisor teeth. I'm relieved by this as it is a proof that he is not that inhumanly handsome and perfect. It is said that Jace is seventeen years old, though that was assuming he was Valentine (or Michael Wayland's) son, and his real age is determined to be between a few years younger than Jonathan Christopher and a year or so older than me. After "doing the math" by looking through the things of his father Stephen's, and the time the Uprising occurred, he discovered that he was born in January, and is six months older than me.

"Jace..." I begun, but I was cut off when Jace all of a sudden placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I closed my eyes for a bit, allowing myself to relax for some time. I stopped the kiss in short, smiling brightly at Jace, who seemed to be pleased... _for now_.

"Are you guys done yet?" Isabelle asked, as she stood together with Simon at the entrance of the room, staring at us with a 'lovebird' face. Which means that they see us as lovebirds. She's similar to a sister, a sister who'll never abandon me.

Despite her narcissistic attitude, Isabelle is very loyal to her family, particularly Alec. She is one of the few people in the world to be aware of his sexuality and the two are very close. Isabelle also possesses a fiery temper which numerous characters are victims of. In spite of her mature and refined nature, she has a habit of throwing temper tantrums and locking herself in her room when things go wrong, flinging objects at people when they intrude on her solitude. While I at first finds Isabelle's abrasive nature disquieting, I soon grow to like her when she comes to know her warm side.

Isabelle is described as gorgeous despite the scars on her skin. She has long, ink-black hair and dark brown-gold flecked eyes that are usually mistaken for black. She shares the same slender eyebrows, pale, high-colored skin as her brother Alec. She is quite tall standing at 5'9", being taller than most boys, and very slim. Isabelle is known to be fashionable and usually wears a dress; I once even stated that I never saw Isabelle in anything other than dresses.

"Hm, how come there is so many interference today?" Jace asked, with a smirk, trying to tease both Isabelle and Simon. I just giggled as they spoke, trying to speak as little as possible.

"Well, I hadn't asked you yet Clary... But how _far_ have the two of you gotten?" Isabelle asked me and Jace. But I saw the question as "Have the two of you had _sex_ yet?" instead of "How far have the two of you gotten?". But of course, such a question coming from one of my best friends shouldn't be so odd.

"Isabelle, that doesn't concern you, now, does it?" Jace said, trying to avoid _'that'_ embarrassing subject to come forth.

"I think she asked Clary, not you..." Simon said, trying to tease Jace for a bit. I giggled a little as they argued because of _'that'_ subject.

A friend I'll never lose. Prior to their lives being changed by the Shadowhunter World, Simon was seen as an open geek by others and the bass player of a garage band. He was described as cute but doesn't even realize it. He had been a vegetarian since he was 10 years old. He also often quoted different "nerdy" things, like Dungeons and Dragons. He can be sarcastic and describes himself as witty and ironic. At one point after being Turned into a vampire, he started dating Isabelle and Maia at the same time. Isabelle somehow excited him and intimidated him. She also forced him out of his geeky clothing. He liked Maia, on the other hand, because she was grounded and genuine and still likes doing normal things, treating and making Simon feel normal. And yet, even though he liked both girls at the same time, he admits that both girls are opposites. Despite all the drama, he's currently dating Isabelle.

Simon is said to be good-looking, though gangly, with both his hair and eyes a dark, coffee colored brown. Simon often wore casual clothes, with characteristic word shirts. When he began dating Isabelle, Simon began wearing leather jackets instead of hoodies, and designer boots instead of sneakers. Upon getting the Mark of Cain on his forehead, Simon had grown his hair long to cover the Mark. Being a vampire also somehow enhanced Simon's charm and general attractiveness. While he was considered merely "cute", in a nerdy way, as a mundane, Simon had been called handsome and hot as a vampire. Isabelle mentions that where before he looked disheveled, he possesses an attractive look that suggests he has just gotten out of bed ("someone else's bed"). Simon also no longer needs to wear glasses since his Turning.

"Okay, enough with the discussion about how far me and Jace have gotten in our relationship..." I said, while slightly laughing because of the embarrassment, as my cheeks had gradually become warmer and had gotten a more embarrassing colour of red.

"Wow, look at the girlfriend, going all red..." Simon said, trying to tease me, forcing me to blush even more than earlier. Jace grabbed my chin, forcing me to turn my face towards him. Thus he then kissed me passionately in front of Simon and Isabelle, resulting in them making a shocked face. Gradually increasing the heat of my cheeks and the embarrassing colour of red. Making me blush even more than earlier. A few seconds had passed and Jace slowly separated himself from me, stopping the kiss.

"That just means she's an innocent girl, compared to a certain someone else in the room.." Jace said and aimed at Isabelle, who gradually seemed more and more irritated. She then quickly left, dragging Simon together with her. It seems like Jace could simply 'own' Isabelle when it comes to teasing, insulting or offending.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, since we came up with a story for a Fanfiction, we decided to start one with that story! Though we'll try to post a new chapter as quick as possible. Though we do not really know exactly what's going to be happening in this Fanfiction, since we have just thought of the basics of this Fanfiction. Keep your fingers crossed and pray that we'll be able to continue this Fanfiction! :)<strong>

**Thank you very much for reading, hope you liked it, since it took us very long to write the chapter... Also we'd be happy if you'd review, since we'd like to hear you opinions, though please refrain from using bad language (we're not saying you use bad language, we wrote it just in case). :)**

**Also I'm doing this Fanfiction together with Alexa ShadowDemon! **

**Have a nice day!**

**A Herondale and Alexa/**


End file.
